La princesa Lobo
by Kaliborn
Summary: El presente fic es una adaptación del film Mononoke Hime empleando a los personajes de Naruto, espero lo disfruten. Este fic es para el reto a Ghibli con Amor de Delta Elena, así que agradeceré contar con su apoyo


El presente One-shot ha sido redactado para el concurso a Ghibli con Amor de Delta Elena, espero lo disfruten pues realmente me ha costado bastante realizarlo.

Este Fic es una adaptación de la celebre película: "La Princesa Mononoke", claro con algunas variaciones muy al estilo de mis demás publicaciones, espero me disculpen las licencias artísticas tomadas en la creación de la presente historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los estoy tomando prestados para brindarles una bonita historia alternativa no relacionada con la trama del manga o el ánime.

* * *

La Princesa Lobo

- Minato apresúrate, Naruto está muy débil. – dijo una mujer peli roja mientras coría por el bosque con un pequeño en brazos.

- Ya lo sé Kushina, ya lo sé. – respondió su marido mientras se abría paso por el bosque.

Tras una caminata de casi media hora, la joven pareja finalmente llegó al corazón del bosque en compañía de un sacerdote.

- Ya llegamos. - anunció de pronto el sacerdote.

- Jiraiya-sama por favor apresúrese mi pequeño está muriendo.

- No te preocupes Kushina, siento que Shishigami está muy cerca. – respondió el sacerdote mientras un gran ciervo hacía acto de presencia ante ellos.

- ¿Qué buscan aquí mortales? – preguntó de pronto el gran ciervo.

- Shishigami-sama, estamos ante ti para pedir por la vida de este pequeño niño, sólo tú puedes salvarlo.

- Hace muy poco perdí a uno de mis hijos a manos de los humanos ¿Por qué debería ayudarlos? – respondió el gran espíritu del bosque.

- Shishigami-sama, el clan Namikaze ha protegido el bosque durante muchos años y siempre te hemos honrado, es por eso que hoy nos atrevemos a pedir tu ayuda, por favor no juzgues a mi hijo por las acciones egoístas de otros. – dijo Minato mientras encaraba al gran ciervo.

- Muy bien muéstrame al niño y veremos si puedo hacer algo. – respondió el gran espíritu.

- Gracias Shishigami-sama. – agradeció Minato mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos.

- Muy bien salvaré al niño, pero tendrán que pagar un precio por mi ayuda, pues para salvar a su hijo deberé ligar su destino al espíritu de mi difunto hijo Kurama, si aceptan mi ofrecimiento su hijo deberá abandonar el hogar familiar para convertirse en el protector del bosque cuando la situación así lo amerite. – dijo el espíritu mientras observaba a todos los presentes.

- Aceptamos. – dijo de pronto Kushina tomando a todos por sorpresa.

- Pero Kushina. – intentó protestar Minato mientras era fulminado por la mirada de su esposa.

- Pero nada Minato, cualquier precio es poco para salvar la vida de nuestro hijo. – dijo la peli roja mientras tomaba a su hijo de los brazos de su esposo y se lo entregaba a Shishigami.

Durante los siguientes dieciocho años Naruto llevo una vida bastante tranquila en compañía de su familia, hasta que cierto día un muy malhumorado espíritu del bosque atacó las tierras cercanas al territorio del clan Uzumaki.

- Naruto ten cuidado por favor. – le dijo una chica rubia de ojos violetas.

- Traquila Ino, no pasa nada, además nuestro padre se encuentra fuera de casa y es mi deber como hijo mayor defender nuestras tierras incluso contra las criaturas del bosque. – le dijo Naruto a su hermana mientras montaba sobre su leal ciervo.

- Ten cuidado Naruto. – dijo Ino mientras le alcanzaba su arco.

- No te preocupes hermanita, todo saldrá bien, además Yakul está conmigo ¿Recuerdas? No hay nada en este mundo que pueda igualar su velocidad. - dijo Naruto mientras salía a toda velocidad al campo de batalla.

De pronto el furioso espíritu del bosque lanzó un terrible alarido, recordando a Naruto el peligro que afrontaban las tierras de su familia y quienes las habitaban

- ¡Naruto-sama, vuelva por favor! – grito de pronto uno de los soldados mientras veía al hijo de su señor pasar a toda velocidad.

El poderoso espíritu actuaba como una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza, arrasar con todo a su paso, mientras avanzaba hacia la residencia Namikaze.

Mientras Naruto avanzaba por el campo de batalla, el enfurecido espíritu empezó a lanzar unos muy grotescos gusanos de color negro que se arrastraban hacia él dejando un rastro de muerte y putrefacción a su paso.

Aunque Yakul, el ciervo de Naruto era lo suficientemente rápido como para vencer a cualquier caballo del reino, poco podía hacer ante la terrible velocidad de los gusanos liberados por el perturbado espíritu.

- ¡Vamos Yakul! No podemos rendirnos. – dijo Naruto mientras disparaba dos flechas en simultáneo contra un par de gusanos a su derecha.

Tras derribar a los gusanos, el joven Namikaze hizo virar bruscamente a su montura para atacar al corrupto espíritu, lanzando una andanada de flechas sobre cada uno de las sabandijas que intentaban bloquearle el paso.

El joven Namikaze estaba tan concentrado en alcanzar su objetivo que no notó que su aljaba de flechas se estaba quedando totalmente vacía.

- Maldición, es la última flecha, vamos Yakul hagamos que cuente. – dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba su arco hacia el enorme jabalí.

Durante unos instantes, el tiempo pareció detenerse para Naruto, mientras tensaba al máximo la cuerda de su arco, el joven Namikaze estaba consciente de que si fallaba este disparo todo estaría perdido.

Súbitamente una gran fuerza espiritual empezó a brotar desde el interior de Naruto, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por un manto rojizo, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

Cuando Naruto finalmente liberó su flecha, esta surco el aire purificando todo a su paso hasta impactar en la cabeza del terrible espíritu, quien quedo envuelto en llamas, para luego ser purificado por completo.

El terrible espíritu resulto ser el gran Nago, jefe de los dioses jabalíes al servicio de Shishigami.

- Buen trabajo joven Namikaze, pero ha llegado la hora de saldar tu deuda con Shishigami.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba al moribundo jabalí.

- Je, je, pregúntaselo a tus padres mocoso. – dijo Nago antes de escupir un fluido negro sobre el rubio.

- ¿Qué diablos? – dijo el Namikaze mientras se cubría el rostro con su brazo izquierdo.

- Tienes una semana. – dijo Nago antes de morir, al tiempo que una mancha negra aparecía sobre la mano izquierda de Naruto al tiempo que el cuerpo de Nago empezaba a desaparecer.

- Pero ¿qué rayos? – dijo el rubio mientras veía desaparecer el cadáver de Nago.

Al anochecer, cuando Minato y Kushina volvieron a casa, Naruto se reunió con ellos y les contó todo lo ocurrido con Nago. Tras escuchar el relato de su hijo Minato y su esposa comprendieron que había llegado la hora de saldar la deuda contraída con el Shishigami hacía dieciocho años.

Sin embargo, el rostro de los padres de Naruto paso de la comprensión a la consternación en cuestión de segundos, pues cuando Naruto les mostró la marca dejada por Nago en su brazo izquierdo, los esposos Namikaze supieron de inmediato que algo terrible había ocurrido, así que convocaron al sabio Jiraiya para que observará a su hijo.

- Naruto, dices que cuanto te enfrentaste a Nago, parecía un espíritu enfurecido y cuando lo derrotaste su apariencia cambio ¿Es eso cierto? – inquirió Jiraiya.

- Sí Jiraiya-sama. – respondió el rubio en forma respetuosa.

- Déjame ver esa marca de nuevo por favor. – pidió el sabio mientras extendía sus manos hacia el rubio.

- Muy bien. – dijo el rubio descubriendo su brazo.

- Lo que me temía. – dijo de pronto el anciano con el rostro muy serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jiraiya-sama? – preguntó de pronto Minato al ver la seriedad en el rostro del anciano.

- Nago maldijo a Naruto, aún no sé porque un espíritu del bosque haría algo así, pero si lo que dice Naruto es cierto, algo está perturbando la paz en el bosque de Emishi y como consecuencia de ello los kamis del bosque se están convirtiendo en tatarigamis. Naruto debes viajar hacia el corazón del bosque de Emishi y averiguar que está ocurriendo con los kamis del bosque. – dijo Jiraiya con gran pesar en su corazón.

- Pero Jiraiya-sama, el bosque de Emishi se encuentra dentro del territorio del clan Akatsuki y aún no hemos podido hacer nada para recuperarlo. – dijo Kushina preocupada.

- Lo siento Kushina, pero esa es el único camino a seguir, sólo el Shishigami puede romper la maldición que hay sobre Naruto. – respondió el sabio con seriedad.

- Muy bien lo haré. – dijo Naruto con seriedad.

- Espera Naruto, si tú viajas al bosque de Emishi, tendrás que hacerlo sólo, pues nuestro clan aún no cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para derrotar al clan Akatsuki y si los combatiéramos directamente el bosque sufriría un daño irreparable. – dijo el rubio mayor.

- No me importa, aún así lo haré. – respondió el rubio desafiante.

- Muy bien hijo, si insistes en hacerlo no lo harás con el nombre Namikaze, pues no podemos arriesgarnos a las represalias del clan Akatsuki, al menos no por ahora, pero te prometo que intentaré reunir a las fuerzas necesarias para ayudarte. – dijo Minato.

- No padre, mucha gente inocente podría morir sólo por salvar mi vida, así que iré yo solo. – respondió el rubio.

- Está bien hijo, pero prométeme que volverás a salvo. – dijo Minato

- Lo intentaré. – dijo el rubio antes de ponerse de pie.

- Espera hijo, si no vas a llevar el apellido de tu padre al menos adopta el mío, pues los Uzumaki aún tenemos amigos en el bosque de Emishi. – dijo Kushina antes de abrazarlo.

Tras despedirse de sus padres, el joven Uzumaki ensillo a su leal ciervo y se dispuso a partir pues sabía que el tiempo era un recurso excesivamente escaso para él. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de salir fue interceptado por su hermana menor.

- No te vayas hermano, encontraremos la forma de curarte. – dijo su hermana mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Lo siento Ino, debo marcharme y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

- Pero Naruto.

- Lo siento hermanita.

- Al menos prométeme que volverás a salvo. – insistió la rubia.

- No puedo prometerte eso, pero al menos te prometo que me cuidaré. – dijo el rubio antes de abrazar a su hermana par luego subir al lomo de Yakul.

- Te quiero Oni-san.

- Y yo a ti one-chan. – dijo Naruto antes de salir a todo galope de su antiguo hogar sin mirar atrás.

Mientras el rubio cabalgaba hacia su destino, algo en su corazón le decía que nunca más volvería a pisar las tierras de su clan, pero eso no lo detuvo, sino por el contrario lo llenó de energías para continuar su viaje.

Tras cabalgar por un par de días, deteniéndose sólo para dormir y comer, Naruto llegó a un pequeño poblado el cual estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de bandidos, así que decidió intervenir.

- ¡Alto miserable! – grito el rubio mientras hacía disparo de advertencia contra uno de los bandidos que estaba por asesinar a un anciano.

- ¿Qué demonios? – fue lo último que dijo el bandido antes de que la flecha le arrancara los brazos.

El tremendo impacto de la flecha sorprendió tanto a Naruto como a los bandidos quienes no podían dar crédito a lo sucedido.

El líder de los bandidos fue el primero de ellos en reaccionar y empezó a dar diferentes órdenes a sus hombres.

- Vamos rodéenlo, él es sólo uno, nosotros somos diez. – dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba su arco contra Naruto.

- Será mejor que se larguen de aquí antes de que les patee el trasero a todos. - dijo el rubio mientras preparaba una segunda flecha.

Bastó la segunda orden del líder de los bandidos para que cuatro de ellos montaran sus caballos y cargaran contra Naruto mientras otros tres se subían a los tejados de las casas cercanas con sus arcos listos para atacar.

Los cuatro jinetes cargaron a toda velocidad contra Naruto quien se limitó a disparar su arco contra uno de ellos. Sin embargo, segundos antes de que la flecha disparada por el rubio empezara a surcar el cielo hacia su objetivo, Naruto se vio envuelto nuevamente por aquel misterioso manto rojizo.

Conforme la flecha viajaba hacia su objetivo iba despedazando a todos los bandidos en su camino, provocando el terror en los demás bandidos que empezaron a huir en desbandada.

Mientras los bandidos huían, no muy lejos de allí otro grupo de personas corría por sus vidas al interior del bosque de Emishi.

- ¡Corran! Si esos lobos nos alcanzan estamos muertos. – gritó uno de los hombres.

- Los lobos son el menor de nuestros problemas. – dijo de pronto otro hombre mientras se caía al suelo.

- ¡Toshiro levántate! – gritó el hombre mientras se detenía a ayudar a su compañero.

- ¡Es la chica bestia! – gritó de pronto otro hombre mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

- ¡No dispares idiota! ¡Sólo corre! – dijo el líder de aquellos hombres mientras la jauría de lobos hacía acto de presencia.

La jauría no tardo mucho en abalanzarse sobre sus presas, quienes abrieron fuego en forma indiscriminada sobre ellos mientras intentaban huir en vano. Como consecuencia de aquella escaramuza, sólo una loba resulto herida mientras que todos los hombres habían muerto.

Dos noches después del ataque de los bandidos, Naruto finalmente llegó al bosque de Emishi en donde se encontró con una caravana de refugiados que viajaban hacia la ciudad del hierro, centro de poder del clan Akatsuki.

Conforme el grupo de refugiados se iba acercando a la ciudad de hierro, Naruto escuchó una serie de historias bastante desconcertantes por parte de los refugiados, todas ellas hablaban sobre animales descontrolados guiados por la temible princesa Mononoke.

- Así que esta mujer bestia venció sola a cinco samuráis. – exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

- Uzumaki-san esa mujer es muy peligrosa. – respondió un monje que viajaba con la caravana.

- Aburame-san le prometo que voy a llevarlos a todos ustedes a salvo hasta la ciudad de hierro.

- Gracias Uzumaki-san. ¿Sabes Uzumaki-san? Sé que piensas que los miembros del clan Akatsuki son todos unos desalmados, pero esta situación no siempre fue así.

- Explícamelo por favor.

- Poco antes de que Madara-sama tomará el control de estas tierras, todo este lugar estaba bajo la protección del clan Haruno.

- He oído sobre ellos, pero se supone que todos murieron. – respondió Naruto

- Eso no es cierto, la princesa Sakura aún vive, pero ahora no tiene ni la mitad del poder que tenía antaño. Madara sólo la mantiene con vida para controlar a la población civil de la ciudad. – respondió el monje.

- Ya veo. –respondió el rubio.

Mientras se desplazaba a través del bosque junto con los refugiados, Naruto huele el característico olor a sangre y decide separarse del grupo para investigar qué está ocurriendo.

- Aburame-san creo que hay gente herida muy cerca de aquí, voy a investigar. – dijo el rubio mientras se separaba del grupo.

- Ten cuidado Uzumaki-san. –respondió el monje.

- No se preocupe Aburame-san, sólo sigan hacia adelante, los alcanzo luego.

Cuando Naruto llego al lugar del cual provenía el olor a sangre se encontró con una hermosa mujer que intentaba limpiar la herida de una gran loba blanca.

- Hola necesitas ayuda. – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a aquella mujer.

- ¡Largo! – respondió la mujer en tono cortante.

- Espera yo sólo quiero ayudarte. –respondió Naruto.

- Te he dicho que te largues.- dijo la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y lo amenazaba con un cuchillo.

- Está bien, ya me voy. – dijo el rubio mientras percibía que no estaban solos.

Mientras Naruto se iba alejando de ese lugar, no podía sacar de su cabeza a aquella mujer, pues ella era simplemente hermosa con un cabello negro como el ébano con destellos azules, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos parecían dos enormes perlas. La mirada de aquella mujer mostraba una personalidad fuerte y determinada, al tiempo que presagiaba peligro.

Durante el resto del viaje a la ciudad de hierro, Naruto no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, llegando incluso a olvidarse del verdadero motivo de su viaje.

Una vez dentro de la ciudad de hierro Naruto pudo ver a una gran cantidad de refugiados que estaban siendo atendidos por una mujer peli rosa quien estaba siendo vigilada de cerca por dos guardias.

- Ella es Sakura-sama y sus guardias son miembros del clan Akatsuki. – dijo un sujeto de cabello negro quien estaba observando a Naruto desde las sombras.

- ¿Y tú quien eres? – preguntó el Uzumaki.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, en especial para personas curiosas como tú. – dijo el sujeto antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

- ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?

Tras reponerse de la sorpresa Naruto recorrió las calles de la ciudad mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

- Uzumaki-san sígame por favor, mi señora quiere hablar con usted. – dijo un encapuchado mientras le hacía señas al rubio.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Sígame por favor. – dijo el encapuchado que era seguido de cerca por un enorme perro.

- Está bien. – respondió el hombre.

Tras caminar algunos minutos en compañía de aquel desconocido, Naruto llegó a un callejón sin salida en donde lo esperaba aquella mujer encapuchada.

- Uzumaki-san, bienvenido, sígame por favor no es seguro hablar aquí. – dijo aquella mujer antes de conducir a Naruto a través de una puerta secreta.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente a su misteriosa anfitriona.

- Uzumaki-san, Aburame-sama me comentó que usted salvo a su pueblo del ataque de unos bandidos. ¿Es eso cierto? – pregunto la mujer

- Sí, lo es. – respondió Naruto con calma

- Entonces, quizá usted pueda ayudarnos, permítame presentarme soy Haruno Sakura, legítima gobernante de la ciudad de hierro. – dijo la mujer mientras se quitaba la capucha.

- ¡Nani! – gritó de pronto Naruto mientras observaba a su interlocutora sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Entiendo su confusión Uzumaki-san, pero antes de continuar permítame contarle toda mi historia. – dijo la mujer en un tono tranquilizador.

- Hai Haruno-san. – respondió el rubio un tanto más calmado.

- La ciudad de hierro siempre fue una ciudad próspera y pacífica sin embargo, todo eso cambio hace algunos años, cuando Madara y su gente tomaron el control de la ciudad. Hace exactamente once años un grupo de bandidos asedio la ciudad y aunque mi padre y sus subordinados eran fuertes, esos bandidos nos atacaron una y otra vez durante varios días cortando los suministros de la ciudad, entonces cuando la ciudad estaba a punto de caer llegó Madara con un pequeño grupo de samuráis de Elite, se hacían llamar los Akatsuki. Madara convenció a mi padre de que lo dejara hacerse cargo del problema de los bandidos y al cabo de un par de días los bandidos finalmente se fueron, Madara y sus hombres acabaron con ellos sin dificultad, en agradecimiento mi padre lo invitó a quedarse en la ciudad y lo puso a cargo de las fuerzas de defensa de la ciudad. Ese fue el peor error en la vida de mi padre. Algunos meses después de su llegada a la ciudad Madara logró ganarse la lealtad de nuestros guerreros. Poco tiempo después mis padres murieron en circunstancias sospechosas y Madara se adueño de la ciudad, la única razón por la que mantiene con vida es para evitar una sublevación de la población civil. – dijo Sakura con cierta melancolía.

- Ese maldito, voy a acabar con él, lo prometo. – dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

- Espere Naruto-san hay algo más hace unos meses, cuando las minas de la ciudad resultaron insuficientes para satisfacer la ambición de Madara, ese miserable empezó a buscar nuevos yacimientos de hierro en el corazón del bosque destruyendo todo a su paso, provocando así la ira de los espíritus del bosque quienes están atacando a todos los hombres por igual. Hasta ahora nuestra única esperanza es la princesa Mononoke, pero los hombres de Madara cada vez se vuelven mejores en luchar contra ella, incluso he oído que tienen lista una trampa contra ella. – dijo Sakura con pena.

- No se preocupe Haruno-san, le prometo hacer lo posible por ayudarla a recuperar sus ciudad y traer de vuelta la armonía al bosque – dijo el rubio.

- Muchas gracias Uzumaki-san, ahora debo irme pues no deben vernos juntos o su vida correrá peligro. – dijo la peli rosa poniéndose de pie para abandonar la habitación.

Aquella noche mientras Naruto buscaba un lugar para descansar, pudo percibir cierto alboroto en la ciudad, así que decidió investigar de qué se trataba. Tras seguir discretamente a un par de hombres armados, Naruto llegó al patio central en donde Madara y la princesa Mononoke estaban teniendo un duelo.

- Eso es todo lo que tienes mocosa. – dijo de pronto Madara con sorna mientras dos de sus hombres apuntaban hacia aquella misteriosa mujer.

- ¡Te mataré cretino! – grito la mujer mientras se lanzaba contra Madara.

Pero cuando aquella joven se encontraba a sólo un par de pasos de su objetivo el sonido de un disparo rompió la tranquilidad de la noche seguido del grito de un hombre al desplomarse de un techo cercano.

- ¡Son todos ustedes unos cobardes! – grito de pronto Naruto mientras saltaba desde aquel techo al centro del patio.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Mátenlos a ambos! – grito Madara mientras varios de sus hombres se asomaban en los techos cercanos.

- ¡Cobardes! – grito el rubio dominado por la furia mientras su cuerpo sufría una extraña metamorfosis, siendo reemplazado por un gran zorro con nueve colas.

El enorme zorro tenía casi dos metros de alto y una velocidad que desafiaba toda lógica, la terrible visión del zorro hizo que algunos de los hombres de Madara huyeran aterrados del lugar, mientras que otros abrieron fuego contra la princesa Mononoke y Naruto.

El gran zorro al percatarse del peligro cargo contra la princesa Mononoke y la tomo entre sus fauces para luego cargar contra las enormes puertas de la ciudad para atravesarlas como si fueran de papel.

Durante su huida hacia el bosque el gran zorro recibió varios disparos cortesía de los hombres de Madara, pero eso no logró que disminuyera su velocidad.

Tras casi veinte minutos de huida, el gran zorro finalmente detuvo su marcha y dejó su preciosa carga sobre el césped para luego dejarse caer a su lado mientras reasumía su forma humana.

Algunos minutos más tarde dos enormes lobos aparecieron en el lugar y empezaron a revisar a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿Hinata estás bien? – preguntó uno de los lobos mientras el otro se disponía a dar cuenta de Naruto.

- Sí ¿Cómo está nuestra madre? – preguntó Hinata mientras se incorporaba.

- Ella está débil pero aún resiste. – respondió aquel lobo.

- Espera, él me salvo. – dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- Pero si no acabo con él ahora, el veneno de los hombres lo hará. – respondió el segundo lobo.

- Quizá Shishigami-sama pueda salvarlo. – dijo el primer lobo mientras ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse de pie.

- Maru, Inu, ayúdenme a llevar a este hombre ante Shishigami-sama. – los apremió Hinata.

Tras varios minutos de caminata, los tres hermanos llegaron a un pequeño claro en donde se encontraron con un enorme ciervo quien al verlos les ordenó dejar a Naruto y que volvieran por él al día siguiente, orden que los tres hermanos obedecieron sin rechistar.

Tan pronto Naruto y el Shishigami se encontraron a solas, el gran espíritu del bosque este se acercó al joven Uzumaki y estableció un vínculo espiritual con el rubio.

- Kurama hijo mío, despierta. – dijo Shishigami.

- **Padre ayúdame la corrupción de Nago me está afectando.** – respondió de pronto el zorro mientras un aura negra se hacía presente.

- Descuida hijo mío la corrupción de Nago no es nada frente a mi poder. – respondió Shishigami mientras purificaba el cuerpo de Naruto.

- **¿Por qué me has convocado padre? ¿Acaso no sabes que el chico aún no está listo para controlar mi poder?** – dijo Kurama seriamente.

- Hijo mío el bosque te necesita, las transgresiones de los humanos ponen en riesgo toda la vida en el bosque y sólo tú eres capaz de poner fin a este caos. – respondió el gran espíritu.

- **Pero padre mi poder no se compara al tuyo.** – respondió el zorro. - **¿Acaso tú no eres capaz de echar a los humanos de tus tierras?**

- Veo que aún no lo comprendes hijo mío, yo soy un espíritu dador de vida y si empezará a arrebatar vidas en lugar de concederla, toda mi esencia se corrompería y me convertiría en un tatarigami, tal como le paso a Nago y eso implicaría la muerte del bosque, en cambio tú hijo mío eres un espíritu fuerte y combativo, sólo tú puedes liderar las fuerzas del bosque en el asalto final contra la ciudad de hierro. – respondió Shishigami.

- **Pero ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? Mi jinchuriki no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir mi poder y si él muere, yo moriré también.** – dijo Kurama.

- Es por eso que voy a incrementar los poderes espirituales del chico, durante los próximos días, él estará en un profundo sueño mientras su fuerza espiritual se fortalece, pero eso no bastará, debes aprovechar ese tiempo para compenetrarte con él y lograr que sus almas se vuelvan una sola. – dijo el gran espíritu mientras empezaba a incrementar la fuerza espiritual de Naruto.

- **¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Y ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?** – inquirió el gran zorro algo confundido.

- Tres días es todo lo que puedo darte hijo mío, pues Okkotonushi se acerca y no creo que escuche razones, debes entrenar con el chico de modo tal que sus espíritus se hagan uno solo. – respondió el gran ciervo antes de dejar sólo a su hijo.

- **Entiendo padre.**

Al día siguiente Hinata y sus hermanos regresaron al claro conforme se los había ordenado Shishigami.

- Hinata, te encargo a este joven, cuídalo bien el futuro del bosque depende de ello.

- Pero Shishigami-sama él es sólo un humano.

- Osas contradecir mis designios Hinata. – dijo Shishigami con un tono algo amenazante.

- Etto, yo, de ninguna manera Shishigami-sama –respondió Hinata algo nervioso.

- Muy bien, te lo encargo.

Durante los siguientes tres días Hinata se paso cuidando de Naruto y su madre mientras sus hermanos se encargaban de cazar para el clan. Sin embargo, mientras el joven dormía, algo muy inusual sucedía en su interior.

- **Despierta cachorro humano.** – dijo una voz muy gruesa.

- En dónde estoy y quién eres tú. – dijo de pronto Naruto.

- **Yo soy Kurama y estamos al interior de tu mente.** – respondió el gran zorro.

- ¿Acaso no eres tú un espíritu del bosque? – preguntó Naruto nervioso.

- **Al parecer ya sabes algo respecto a mí.** – respondió Kurama

- En realidad mis padres me hablaron de ti. Espera si tú eres un espíritu eso significa que yo estoy… nani, me morí. – dijo de pronto Naruto.

- **En realidad sólo estás dormido y permanecerás así por tres días completos.** – dijo el zorro observando a su interlocutor.

- ¿Cómo que tres días? Estaré muerto para entonces-datebayo. – dijo Naruto alarmado mientras una gran cantidad de energía espiritual emanaba de él.

- **Tranquilízate muchacho.** – dijo Kurama intentando reunir toda su paciencia para lidiar con su jinchuriki.

- ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice costal de pulgas sobre alimentado? ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy maldito?

- **Escúchame bien mocoso, si vuelves a insultarme de esa manera me aseguraré de que no despiertes nunca. Ahora tranquilízate y déjame explicarte un par de cosas.** – dijo Kurama algo molesto.

- Nani.

- **La maldición de Nago es historia antigua, ahora mi padre necesita de nuestra ayuda para salvar el bosque pero como aún no tienes la fuerza necesaria para hacer uso de mi poder, es por ello que mi padre ha infundido tu cuerpo con un poco de su energía para incrementar tu fuerza espiritual, pero eso no bastara, necesitamos entrenar para que te vuelvas lo suficientemente fuerte y tu espíritu y el mío se vuelvan uno solo, sólo entonces estarás listo.**

- ¿Entrenar? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Naruto confundido.

- **Durante los próximos tres días tú y yo vamos a entrenar sin cansancio para lograr la armonía espiritual y tu entrenamiento empieza ahora.**

El entrenamiento de Naruto fue arduo y demandante, pero los resultados del mismo fueron mucho mejores de los que el propio Kurama hubiera podido predecir y pese a que en el exterior pasaron sólo tres días desde que Naruto había iniciado su letargo, al interior de su mente paso casi un mes, en el cual el rubio aprendió a explotar al máximo su poder espiritual, llegando al punto de poder fusionarse con Kurama a la perfección.

Cuando el rubio finalmente despertó, pudo percatarse de que no estaba sólo pues a su lado descansaban Hinata y su madre Moro, lo que puso bastante nervioso al Uzumaki quien al intentar ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta que aún no contaba con la fuerza física necesaria para hacerlo.

- Demonios. – masculló el rubio mientras caía pesadamente al suelo, despertando a la gran loba.

- ¿A dónde vas mocoso? – dijo la gran loba mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Yo, bueno yo sólo. – balbuceó el rubio nervioso.

- Será mejor que no intentes levantarte aún, haz dormido por tres días, es normal que tu cuerpo no responda adecuadamente.

- Espera ¿Acaso estás hablando? – dijo el rubio confundido.

- Siempre he podido hablar, lo extraño es que tú puedas entenderme. – dijo Moro antes de sentir un gran dolor en donde tenía alojada la bala disparada por el propio Madara.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de pronto el rubio mientras intentaba ponerse de pie nuevamente.

- Es sólo un rasguño. - respondió la loba en tono serio.

- Mientes, puedo sentir tu dolor. – dijo Naruto mientras un manto naranja cubría su cuerpo.

- ¿Eso fue? – dijo Moro sorprendida.

- El manto del zorro. – respondió Naruto.

- ¿Pero acaso Kurama-sama? – inquirió Moro confundida.

- Él y yo somos uno. – respondió Naruto mientras se acercaba a la gran loba.

- ¿Un Jinchuriki? Pero eso no puede ser, siempre creí que eso era sólo un mito. – dijo Moro confundida.

- Créeme que yo tampoco entiendo el porqué, pero el asunto es que yo soy el Jinchuriki del gran zorro de las nueve colas hijo de Shishigami y futuro protector del bosque o algo así dijo ese zorro parlanchín. Ahora déjame ver esa herida. – dijo Naruto mientras llegaba al lado de Moro.

Mientras el rubio extraía la bala de la gran loba, Hinata se finalmente despertó y al percatarse que su extraño huésped estaba metiendo su mano derecha en la herida de su madre, la joven decidió lanzarse al ataque, sólo para ser repelida por una de las tres colas de Naruto.

- Ya casi acabo. - dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de extraer la bala del costado de Moro.

- Suelta a mí madre humano despreciable. – dijo Hinata furiosa mientras trataba de librarse de la poderosa cola que la retenía contra el suelo sin lastimarla.

- En un minuto. – dijo el rubio mientras la herida de Moro empezaba a sanar.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? – dijo Hinata sorprendida mientras Naruto caía al suelo de rodillas jadeando.

- Al parecer aún no estoy del todo listo para este tipo de cosas-tebayo. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Hinata corría a su lado para evitar que se desplome.

- Gracias. – dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba con mucha ternura.

- No hay de qué, pero ahora necesito descansar. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Hinata cuida de él voy a traer algo para desayunar. – dijo Moro completamente recuperada de su herida.

Mientras Moro cazaba el desayuno, Hinata contemplaba a Naruto muy agradecida por lo que el joven había logrado.

Cuando el rubio recobro la conciencia se encontró cara a cara con Hinata quien no estaba usando su máscara. En ese momento Naruto finalmente se percato lo hermosa que era la princesa lobo, por lo que su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo descontrolado.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo Hinata mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Naruto sobre un pequeño montón de musgo seco.

- Etto. Mi nombre es Naruto. – respondió el rubio bastante nervioso.

- Naruto, yo me llamó Hinata. - dijo la chica mientras sus ojos color perla se clavaban en los del rubio. – Por cierto gracias por salvar a mi madre, no sé qué haría sin ella.

- No fue nada, je, je, je. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Sabes eres bastante agradable pese a ser un humano. – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- Por si no lo has notado tú también eres humana. – dijo el rubio con calma.

- Yo dejé de ser humana hace mucho tiempo, de humana sólo me queda la apariencia y doy gracias al Shishigami por eso. – dijo Hinata con amargura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Naruto confundido mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

- Me refiero a que la mayoría de los humanos son seres codiciosos y despreciables a quienes no les importa destruir todo a su paso con tal de alcanzar su objetivo. – dijo la morena.

- Sigo sin entenderte. – dijo el rubio.

- No me sorprende. – dijo Hinata mientras una sombra de dolor empañaba su mirada.

Cuando el rubio estaba por pedirle a Hinata que se explicara un poco mejor, Moro y sus hijos regresaron a casa con un poco de carne para ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo, el semblante de los tres lobos era bastante lúgubre.

- ¿Qué ocurre Moro-san? ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó el rubio.

- El clan de los jabalíes del sur fue aniquilado por los hombres de la ciudad del hierro no tuvieron piedad, los mataron a todos. – dijo Moro con rabia.

- ¿Qué dices madre? ¿Qué ocurrió con Okkotonushi-sama? – Preguntó Hinata bastante nerviosa.

- Al parecer logró escapar, pero todo su ejército está muerto, si las cosas siguen así, el bosque será arrasado por completo por los humanos. – dijo Inu.

- No entiendo. – dijo Naruto aún algo confundido mientras intentaba sentarse.

- No lo entenderás a menos que lo veas con tus propios ojos, pero aún estás muy débil para viajar. – dijo Hinata resignada.

- Sano rápido y quizá con algo de suerte, esta misma noche podría viajar. – dijo Naruto intrigado por los comentarios de los lobos.

- Muy bien, si puedes viajar para la noche, entonces yo te lo mostraré todo. – dijo Hinata con calma.

El resto del día el rubio se lo paso descansando mientras empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas para finalmente poder ver aquello que Hinata deseaba mostrarle y aunque el viaje fue lento y pausado, el efecto del mismo fue devastador en la mente de Naruto.

Por dónde sea que el grupo iba, el rubio no podía ver más que muerte y devastación y algo en su sangre empezó a hervir.

- Ese maldito Madara, les prometo que Kurama y yo lo detendremos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Hinata esperanzada.

- Claro que sí Hinata, voy a detener a ese miserable, pues lo que hace ese sujeto no tiene nombre. – dijo el rubio molesto mientras un extraño fuego brillaba en sus ojos

Al ver la determinación en los ojos de Naruto así como su gran indignación, Hinata comprendió que Naruto no era como la gran mayoría de humanos que había conocido, él realmente amaba el bosque y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por salvarlo. Ese extraño brillo y convicción provocó que Hinata mirara a Naruto con otros ojos al tiempo que un sentimiento desconocido iba surgiendo en su corazón.

Tras terminar el recorrido, Naruto decidió quedarse un momento fuera de la guarida de Moro a contemplar las estrellas.

- Son hermosas ¿verdad? – dijo de pronto Hinata tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Sí que lo son.

- Sabes algo Naruto, hay algo especial en ti, algo que te diferencia del resto de los de tu especie y eso me agrada mucho. – dijo Hinata mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

- Tú también me agradas. – dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras sentía.

- Etto, yo, bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer. – dijo Hinata, mientras se ponía de pie, sólo para tropezar y caer en los brazos del rubio.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto el jinchuriki algo nervioso.

- Sí claro, sólo fue un resbalón. – respondió la morena intentando apartar su ojos de los del rubio.

- Eres muy linda ¿Sabes? – dijo de pronto el rubio sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que la noche es muy linda. – dijo de pronto Naruto mientras ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse en pie.

- Etto, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mi madre debe estar esperándome. – dijo la morena mientras intentaba evadir la mirada del rubio.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí, un muy mal herido Okkotonushi, intentaba limpiar sus heridas mientras era observado por tres cazadores disfrazados de jabalíes.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto Ukita? - preguntó uno de los hombres.

- Sólo mantente debajo de la piel del cerdo y estarás bien.

Aquella noche los tres hombres lograron engañar a Okkotonushi para que los condujera hasta el Shinigami, quien tras una corta lucha quedo herido de muerte, mientras los tres hombres huían del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto despertó un terrible presentimiento invadió su corazón, así que se puso de pie lo más sigilosamente que pudo y se dirigió al refugio de Shishigami, su premura fue tal que sin notarlo asumió la forma del zorro de nueve colas.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su destino vio un espectáculo dantesco, pues frente a él se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de Okkotonushi y un muy mal herido Shishigami.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – preguntó el rubio mientras reasumía su forma humana.

- Fueron los hombres de la ciudad de hierro engañaron a Okkotonushi para que los guiará hasta aquí y luego nos atacaron, durante la batalla Okkotonushi fue víctima de su propio odio y se convirtió en un Tatarigami.

- Pero entonces esa herida… - dijo Naruto mientras observaba el gran tajo en el pecho de Shishigami.

- Esos bastardos arrancaron mi corazón y huyeron, ahora deben pagar. – bramó Shihigami mientras la oscuridad lo iba consumiendo.

- **Tranquilo padre**. – dijo de pronto Kurama a través de Naruto, recuperaré tu corazón y les daré a esos miserables lo que se merecen.

- Kurama hijo mío debes darte prisa si no recuperas mi corazón para cuando se ponga el sol la oscuridad me consumirá por completo.

- **Descuida te traeré tu corazón y al humano responsable de todo esto, tu sólo descansa e intenta mantener tu ira bajo control, de lo contrario todo el bosque será destruido junto con quienes lo habitan.**

- Muy bien, lo intentaré. – dijo Shishigami, mientras Naruto asumía la forma del zorro de nueve colas y abandonaba su guarida.

Algunos minutos más tarde en la Guarida de Moro le contó a la gran loba lo sucedido, quien tras escuchar el relato de Naruto, decidió que era hora de poner fin a la tiranía de Madara.

- Muy bien Naruto, tú ve por el corazón de shishigami, yo reuniré a los demás clanes y los prepararé para el asalto final contra la ciudad de hierro.

- Espera Moro-san, si los atacamos directamente, seremos destruidos tal como le ocurrió a los jabalíes. – dijo Naruto con calma.

- Entonces ¿Qué propones?

- Yo los haré salir a campo abierto y allí libraremos el combate final por el bosque.

- Muy bien, entonces los clanes te esperaremos en la gran meseta al mediodía.

- Perfecto.

- Espera Naruto, yo iré contigo. – dijo de pronto Hinata tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

- De eso nada, será muy peligroso. – dijo el rubio seriamente.

- ¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? – le reclamó Hinata bastante airada.

- No es eso. Es sólo que… - empezó a balbucear Naruto

- Es sólo que ¿Qué? Vamos dilo. – dijo la morena.

- Es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada, sabes, me gustas mucho y no quisiera que salieras herida por la idiotez que estoy a punto de hacer. – respondió el rubio mientras el color se le subía al rostro.

- Pues para que lo sepas tú también me gustas y no me perdonaría dejarte solo con una misión tan terrible. – respondió la morena mientras su rostro se tornaba de color escarlata.

- Pues bien si tanto se agradan entonces háganlo juntos mientras mis hijos y yo vamos a las montañas a reunirnos con Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-dono y Kakashi-sama, para pedir la ayuda del clan de los osos, las serpientes y los pumas. – dijo Moro mientras dejaba solos a ambos jóvenes.

- Escucha Hinata si algo sale mal, quiero que huyas, pues no soportaría que algo te ocurra. – dijo el rubio.

- Si algo sale mal, sé que puedo contar contigo. – dijo Hinata antes de besar a Naruto en los labios.

Ambos jóvenes salieron a toda velocidad rumbo a la ciudad de hierro a intentar sacar a Madara de su fortaleza, el viaje fue realmente rápido dado que Naruto se transformó en un gran zorro, el mismo que tenía el tamaño de Moro, mientras Hinata iba montando sobre su lomo.

Cuando llegaron a las proximidades de la ciudad, Hinata se sorprendió de que el rubio no disminuyera la velocidad sino que por el contrario arremetiera contra las enormes puertas.

- Naruto ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Hinata confundida mientras veía como se acercaban a las enormes puertas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- Simple, derribo las puertas causó un gran alboroto me anuncio como hijo de Shishigami y salimos de allí a toda velocidad. – dijo Naruto mientras se aprestaba a cargar contra las grandes puertas.

- ¡Espera! – grito Hinata mientras el rubio rompía las grandes puertas.

- Lo siento Hinata pero no hay tiempo de sutilezas. – masculló Naruto mientras empezaba a causar destrozos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la ciudad era un verdadero caos y todos los guardias estaban intentando abrir fuego contra ambos jóvenes, pero todo esfuerzo resultó inútil.

Finalmente, cuando Madara hizo acto de presencia Naruto saltó a un techo cercano, luego a otro y a otro para finalmente llegar al almenaje.

- **Yo soy Kurama hijo de Shishigami, a partir de hoy voy a venir todos los días a su amada ciudad y no me detendré hasta dejarla en ruinas. –** Anunció el gran zorro.

- Ustedes los espíritus del bosque se creen muy fuertes ¿Verdad? Pues bien pulgoso déjame decirte que antes de que acabe el día estarás muerto y yo me haré un abrigo con tu piel. - anunció Madara.

- **Palabras vacías para un cobarde, pero si crees poder sostenerlas ven a buscarme a la meseta al mediodía y veremos quién hace algo con la piel del otro. –** respondió el zorro mientras que con una de sus colas desviaba una bala que iba hacia Hinata, para luego salir de la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Mientras los hombres de Madara, se aprestaban para perseguir a Naruto, Hinata y él tomaban un pequeño descanso en la seguridad del bosque.

- Hinata, ahora dependo de ti, mientras conduzco a Madara y sus hombres a la trampa, tu deberás infiltrarte en la ciudad y recuperar el corazón de mi padre, debes llevárselo antes del atardecer. – dijo el rubio a través de las fauces del gran zorro.

- Pero ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso? – inquirió Hinata. – Es decir una cosa es infiltrarme en la ciudad y robar el corazón de Shishigami, otra muy distinta es llegar con Shishigami a tiempo.

- Cuando llegue a la ciudad, dejé a mi ciervo detrás, él está en los establos de la posada, es un gran ciervo rojo, se llama Yakul, no hay caballo en este mundo que pueda igualar su velocidad. – respondió Naruto. – Ahora ve, mientras yo me encargo de cumplir mi rol en este plan.

- Ten cuidado Naruto. – dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba fuertemente el lomo del zorro para luego desmontar.

- Tu también Hinata. – respondió Naruto antes de abrazar la cintura de Hinata con una de sus colas.

Tras despedirse de Hinata Naruto inició su veloz y ruidoso escape hacia la meseta mientras Hinata esperaba el momento de atacar, el mismo que no tardó en llegar. Madara era un sujeto orgulloso y arrogante y no iba a permitir que un desafío tan abierto quedara sin castigo, pero también era un sujeto cauteloso, frío y calculador, por lo que decidió llevarse consigo a la gran mayoría de sus hombres para asegurarse la ventaja sobre el zorro, dejando sólo a un pequeño grupo a cargo de la defensa de la ciudad.

Tan pronto Madara y sus hombres cruzaron las puertas de la ciudad, Hinata procedió a infiltrarse al interior de la misma como tantas veces lo había hecho, cuidando de no ser detectada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hinata finalmente llegó a la oficina de Madara y justo allí sobre el escritorio yacía el corazón de Shishigami en un frasco y aunque el corazón se veía débil y algo descolorido aún latía.

Cuando Hinata se disponía a tomar el corazón de Shishigami, un gran alboroto al otro lado de la puerta llamó su atención.

- Alto traidores ¿Qué demonios hacen? – grito uno de los guardias de Madara antes de abrir fuego.

- Recuperar la ciudad. – dijo la voz de otro sujeto antes de que los ladridos de lanzar a su enorme perro contra aquel sujeto.

- Buen trabajo Kiba, ahora finalmente podré ver lo que Madara escondía aquí. - dijo la voz de una mujer mientras las puertas de la oficina de Madara comenzaban a abrirse.

Mientras tanto, algunos kilómetros al este de la ciudad, Naruto esperaba a Madara y a sus hombres, mientras que las demás tribus del bosque aguardaban ocultas entre los árboles, esperando el momento preciso de atacar.

- **Veo que viniste humano. –** dijo Kurama mientras Madara se ponía al frente de sus hombres.

- Tienes agallas zorro, pero eso es todo lo que quedará de ti después de hoy. – respondió Madara mientras él y sus hombres abrían fuego contra Naruto, quien se limitó a esquivar la mayor parte de los disparos y protegerse de los demás con sus veloces colas, las mismas que era capaces de atrapar los proyectiles en pleno vuelo y redirigirlas hacia sus atacantes.

Tan pronto los primeros disparos rompieron el silencio del bosque los tres de los cuatro clanes de animales se lanzaron al ataque desde los flancos causando estragos en el ejército de Madara, los lobos y pumas cobraron las primeras víctimas, mientras las serpientes se deslizaban silenciosamente hasta el centro de la formación causando terror entre los hombres de Madara quienes no tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad.

Aquellos hombres que lograron evadir el ataque inicial, intentaron combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra las criaturas del bosque, mientras que un reducido grupo de supervivientes intentaba escapar del campo de batalla para volver a la ciudad, sólo para ser sorprendidos por el clan de los osos, quienes les cortaron el paso.

Aunque los hombres de Madara eran bastante hábiles, difícilmente podían plantarle cara a las criaturas del bosque en especial porque los superaban en número y peleaban por una causa mucho mayor que la de ellos.

Mientras sus hombres eran arrasados por las fuerzas del bosque, el propio Madara encaro a Kurama.

- Así que tú eres el hijo de Shishigami, pues bien este día te reunirás con tu padre. – dijo Madara mientras desenfundaba su espada.

- **En serio crees que tu espada te va a ayudar contra mí, eres muy gracioso Madara, soy mucho más fuerte y rápido de lo que tú jamás serás. –** dijo Kurama mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra Madara quien se limito a esquivarlo sin dificultad.

- Es hora de que pagues por tus maldades. – dijo de pronto Naruto a través de Kurama mientras se disponía a lanzar un segundo ataque.

Los ataques de Kurama parecían no tener efecto en Madara quien por otro lado empezó un violento contraataque que el gran zorro difícilmente podía esquivar.

Los golpes de Madara eran sumamente precisos y letales, su filosa katana estuvo a punto de rebanar dos de las nueve colas de Kurama, quien logró desviar el ataque empleando una tercera cola.

- Esta batalla se está poniendo interesante. – dijo Madara mientras asumía una nueva posición de ataque.

- Ríndete Madara. – dijo de pronto Naruto mientras desviaba un sablazo de Madara y contraatacaba con cuatro colas en simultáneo.

- Porque habría de hacerlo costal de pulgas. – dijo Madara mientras evadía los ataques del zorro y contraatacaba violentamente.

- Porque tu ejército está destruido y no tienes nada más que hacer frente a la fuerza de todo el bosque. – dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba un violento zarpazo contra su adversario.

- Acaso crees que necesito a esos imbéciles para vencerte. – dijo Madara mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por una intensa energía oscura al tiempo que empezaba a mutar.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Madara, Sakura y sus guerreros tomaron por sorpresa a Hinata, quien pese a haber presentado una dura lucha, ahora se encontraba tendida en el suelo con la espada de Kiba sobre su cuello.

- ¿Quién eres y qué buscas aquí? – dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba la máscara a Hinata.

- Eso no te interesa, miserable. – dijo Hinata furiosa mientras un hombre de cabello negro ingresaba a la oficina.

- Todo salió conforme al plan ahora nuestras fuerzas tienen el control de la ciudad Haruno-san. – dijo el hombre mientras observaba la escena.

- Es bueno saberlo Uchiha-san, gracias a su ayuda la ciudad de hierro finalmente es libre de la tiranía de Madara. – dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de aquel sujeto.

- Entonces sólo nos queda discutir los términos de la alianza entre el clan Haruno y el Uchiha. – dijo el hombre con calma.

- Tengo una propuesta que quizá le resulte interesante Sasuke-dono. – respondió la peli rosa mientras Hinata intentaba en vano buscar una vía de escape.

- Sakura-sama que hacemos con esta salvaje. – pregunto Kiba mientras empuñaba su espada con más fuerza.

- Déjala ir no es nuestra enemiga. – dijo Sakura tomando por sorpresa a todos.

- Como diga. – respondió Kiba mientras envainaba su espada.

- Vine por el corazón de Shishigami y no pienso irme sin él, pues no voy a fallarle a Naruto. – dijo Hinata tomando por sorpresa a todos.

- Espera ¿Vienes de parte de Naruto-sama? – dijo la peli rosa

- Sí. – respondió Hinata bastante tensa.

- Muy bien entonces haz lo que debas y no tardes, eres libre de marcharte en cuanto gustes. – dijo la peli rosa, mientras abandonaba la habitación en compañía de su séquito.

Tras tomar el corazón de Shishigami, Hinata montó sobre el lomo de Yakul y partió a toda velocidad hacia el refugio de Shishigami.

Mientras Hinata cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia el refugio de Shishigami, Madara asumía la forma de un gran oni de casi seis metros de alto con dos enormes espadas, el terrible oni irradiaba una nefasta aura de muerte.

- Moro-san, que los clanes se retiren ahora mismo. – dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para pelear con Madara de igual a igual.

- Sí Naruto. – respondió la gran loba mientras deba la orden de retirada.

- Ja, ja, ja, mira lo que puede hacer un poco de la sangre de Shishigami cuando está en poder de la persona adecuada. – dijo Madara antes de soltar una terrible risotada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Tu maldad no tiene límites. – dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a crecer hasta alcanzar la misma altura de Madara.

- Voy acabar contigo saco de pulgas y luego destruiré por completo este bosque para poder extraer libremente todo el hierro que se esconde debajo de él. – dijo Madara con una sonrisa maniaca.

- **Sobre mi cadáver. –** bramó Kurama mientras se lanzaba al ataque

- Eso tiene arreglo. – dijo Madara mientras se desenvainaba sus espadas.

El ataque de Kurama fue feroz, pero difícilmente podía causar mella en el cuerpo de Madara quien por el contrario ya le había ocasionada varias heridas al gran zorro. Aunque Kurama atacaba desde todas las direcciones posibles Madara evadía sus ataques con una maestría sin igual.

- **Es hora de terminar con esto**. – dijo Kurama mientras empezaba a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Kurama? – pregunto de pronto Naruto en su mente.

- **Voy a atacarlo con mi técnica más poderosa, es probable que nos mate también a nosotros, pero te aseguro que será el fin de ese miserable. – **dijo el zorro.

- Muy bien, aunque me hubiera gustado despedirme de Hinata. – dijo el rubio con pena.

- **Lo siento Naruto, pero no hay otra opción. - ** dijo el zorro.

- Lo entiendo, vamos a hacerlo. – dijo el rubio.

Tras acumular energía espiritual por algunos minutos más Kurama se lanzo contra Madara derribándolo para luego atacarlo con una poderosa esfera de energía espiritual, la misma que disparo a quemarropa contra Madara provocando una poderosa explosión.

Cuando la polvareda se disipo Naruto se encontraba en medio de la meseta mientras un muy maltrecho Madara abandonaba el lugar arrastrándose hacia la ciudad de Hierro, en donde creía que el remanente de sus tropas aguardaba su regreso, sin embargo lo único que recibió a Madara en las afueras de la ciudad de Hierro fue una lluvia de plomo cortesía de los hombres del clan Uchiha, la misma que puso fin a los días del tirano.

Mientras Madara exhalaba su último aliento, Moro corría a toda velocidad al encuentro de Shishigami con Naruto sobre su lomo, rogando a todos los espíritus que el rubio resista el viaje.

Cuando Moro llegó a su destino, se encontró cara a cara con Shishigami y Hinata quienes al ver a Naruto se apresuraron a asistirla.

Algunos días después Naruto despertó nuevamente en la guarida de Moro y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hinata quien había velado su sueño por casi tres días completos.

- Hinata ¿Eres tú? – preguntó el rubio con dificultad.

- Claro que soy yo, casi mueres, pero al final todo salió bien. – dijo la morena antes de abrazarlo.

Con la muerte de Madara el equilibrio finalmente fue restaurado en el bosque y la gente de la ciudad de Hierro regresó a su coexistencia pacífica con el bosque, por su parte Naruto se quedo a vivir en el bosque hasta el final de sus días en compañía de Hinata convirtiéndose en el mayor protector de aquel hermoso lugar y de todas las criaturas que lo habitan.


End file.
